Imaginary
by IraInvidiaInvictus
Summary: Hisoka dreams about his past life at the Kurosaki Household and about Muraki and his deed. Constructive Criticism is welcome. R&R please!


Disclaimer: Imaginary and Yami no Matsuei are fortunately not mine. 'Coz if they were fortunately so, I would have Tsuzuki moaning and craving for Dr. Mu's touch.

A/N: The first part of the story takes place when 'Soka-chan was young.

Imaginary

FLASHBACK

**HISOKA POV**

_**I linger in the doorway**_

_**Of alarm screaming **_

_**Monsters calling my name**_

_**Let me stay**_

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

_**Where the raindrops**_

_**As they're falling tell a story**_

'_I lie awake now in my room. I didn't want to wake up. I don't want to face reality_

_It's been years already and still, no one comes to my side. I wonder, will I forever be alone? Will I forever live in this nightmare? I hope so. The idea of being together with someone does not apply to me especially the idea of being happy.'_ I wonder, as I further embrace myself. '_Maybe being alone...can help...me.'_

Out side my room I hear their footsteps. _'Is it time already...Is it time for me to disappear?' 'Maybe not...Maybe it's just time for more nightmares.' _As I hear a voice in my head say.

'_Huh?'_

__**outside the room**

'_**I will not tolerate this! He is not my son! He is a monster... He will bring doom to our family! I...no We! We should get rid of him, send him to where he really belongs!'**_

'_**Kasane! He is our son. Our only son. Whether you like it or not he will be the heir as the next heir of the Kurosaki Family!'**_

'**_I refuse Nagare... I refuse to have a monster be head of this family! I...I...'_**

'_**Kasane! Kasane... Kasane!!'**_

**__back inside**

'_I hear it...it called my mother. Please no more...no more.' _I begged as I cried myself to sleep.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me.**_

_**Don't say I'm out of touch**_

_**With this rampant chaos â your reality**_

**_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_**

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

'_I dream again. This time more longer and...painful? What...coldness...red...blood?_

_What is this...what's happening? Oh no... Oh no...NO!!!!!!!!!'_

I woke up again. Screaming. The blood, I left in my dreams. Someone near the household must have died. Curious, I went outside our residence into the open air of the outside world. I then hear screaming, A woman. Shortly followed by a low, almost faint laughter...maniacal laughter. Not really paying attention, my feet staggered forward

Near the scene that reeked of death and blood. What I saw made me curse my stupidity, knowing that this is my last night alive.

'**_Oya! Look what found me. Bouya, since you saw I can't let you live to tell-a-tale to anyone. But I'm sure, even if you did I doubt anyone will believe you. Now be a good boy and come here.' _**

_He...he wants me to come near him? How could I? Aah! I can feel his emotions. I have never, in my life feel these things. These emotions of his are dark and filled of hatred and _

..._and cold. I cannot take so much anger from these emotions and so I ran. I ran away but no matter though he caught me. He dragged me somewhere I did not know of; Took of my clothing and his and he raped me slowly...painfully and finally laid his curse on me._

_**Swallowed up by the sound of my screaming**_

_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**_

_After that night of torture, I suffered for three years._

_And finally died._

_**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**_

_**The Goddess of Imaginary light**_

**__End of Flashback**

"Ano...Soka-chan? Soka-chan? Stop spacing out. If you don't I'm getting your wallet and then buy myself a mountain of sweets!!!!"

"Huh? Tsuzuki?! What the hell! No way are you gonna get my wallet! Get back here and give me my wallet back...TSUZUKIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'_Maybe I was wrong after all. Maybe I was supposed to be happy...with Tsu-chan.'_

"Soka-chan! You're spacing out again! Here's your wallet! I'm taking it out for a walk!"

"OI! Matte! You're no serious are you?!"

Asking no one as Hisoka Kurosaki exited the building.....

ANDCHASEDAFTERTHEPUPPYBUYIN'HISOWNDOGDOOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

END


End file.
